The truth she spoke in her sleep
by megamisslilly
Summary: Natsu comes back after a failed mission to find his father, Igneel. He decides to go too Lucy to find her asleep. And he notices, that she speaks in her sleep... NXL / my OTP. ONE SHOT. My first actually. Bad summary, but whatever.


**I thought about making a one-shot. **

**A NaLu one, because I'm just that awesome.**

**Everything is written from Natsu's perspective. **

**And I got inspiration from a funeral. Weird, right?**

**And I am so sorry for those who follow my other story; I haven't updated it for a long time. I know I had a semester, but the time wasn't right, I couldn't get inspiration, but now I have it. Soo, Lilly returns with ideas! **

**Whatever, here you go.**

**The truth in her sleep.**

He entered her room from the window, like he always does. He just came back from another mission looking for his father, Igneel. As usual, it was another failed attempt. He sat beside her on the edge of her bed. He was tired from the mission and he needed to rest but the sight of Lucy beside him, sleeping soundlessly, made him want to stare at her all night. Call him a stalker or whatever, but for him, she was that addicting.

He heard her sigh in her sleep. _She must be thinking about food, this pig, _Natsu thought. The thought made his mouth escape a small chuckle, which was returned with a giggle from the sleeping beauty. He nearly jumped when he heard it. He bent over, got a pretty good sight of her face and started:

-Hey…

-Hi.

Natsu was shocked. Was she really asleep?

-Hey, weirdo.

-Hm?

-Are you awake?

-No.

Sweat drop. Natsu pinched her nose as lightly as he could so she won't wake up, if, _if,_ she was asleep. But he still got the same response, she giggled. The weirdo is still asleep! _And she's sleep talking…_ might as well take advantage! He smirked and whispered:

- Luce.

-Hm?

-Do you like fire?

-Yes.

-Where do you like to have your fire?

Natsu smirked. He thought that he heard Lucy talk about fire and underwear at the same time to Mira, but he couldn't hear quite what she whispered.

-I like fiery underwear print. It's cool.

Natsu wanted to laugh, but somehow he hold it in. he thought about another question, but he couldn't come up with one. Suddenly he got an idea.

-Do you think Natsu will ever find Igneel, his father?

-I don't know. I hope he does though. He seems always a bit sad after a failed mission to find his dad.

-Oh, ok.

That brought Natsu's mood down. But he still wanted to ask some further questions.

-What do you think of... Natsu Dragneel?

-He is a stupid little idiot, who isn't smart at all. He can't do anything with his magic than to destroy...

Natsu popped a vein. Even in her sleep she could irritate him. He turned around, obviously pissed.

-... but he is the most caring and attractive idiot I have ever met. Not to mention the kindest and sweetest.

That sentence turned his scowl to a small grin on his lips.

-What... do you like best in his features?

Natsu smirked. He remembered that she once told him that she doesn't like any of his features. Now, he was sure that it was something about him that made her melt a little bit more.

-His eyes.

-Why?

-Cause they are green. Like, mint. Mint symbolizes fidelity, virtue and precious moments. His eyes remind me of that he actually is like that. It makes me feel safe.

Natsu was shocked about her honest answer. He heard that she was smart, but damn, DAMN. She could remember things. (_AN. I am not saying that I'm smart. I looked it up.) _

-Oh. What do you want him to most, then?

-Smile and laugh; she simply answered.

-Whyy?

-Because his smile makes me happy and I love his laugh; she giggled once again. This girl never failed to surprise him.

_I love yours too; _Natsu smiled.

-Do you... l-like him? ; Oh god, why did he stutter like that?

-No.

That made his heart sink. No? Once again he's pissed. He was about to burn something but was stopped by a soft voice:

-I love him.

He blinked. Twice. He looked at her and saw her with eyes closed still smiling. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead, making her sigh in satisfaction. He smiled a little and moved down closer to her ears and whispered:

-I love you too, Luce.

**Umm... yeah. **

**My first one-shot. Ehh, not that good.**

**But I can always get better.**

**Please review and favorite. **

**DO NOT FOLLOW I WILL NOT WRITE MORE CHAPTERS.**

**Thanks.**

**ILY**


End file.
